


Are you ready?

by Toomanyfandomotps



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Baby, Dinosaurs, Family, Love, Multi, Nightmares, Romance, Work, ill add additional tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandomotps/pseuds/Toomanyfandomotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two and a half years since the incident in Jurassic world. Owen and Claire have been offered their jobs back, but is Claire ready to go back to the place where their lives almost ended?</p><p>Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me! 
> 
> Also please leave reviews id love to hear them! Thanks!

_"Run!" she screams to the boys and Owen, but it's too late. The indominus rex got them. Claire finds it hard to breath. One second they were there and the next they were gone. She finds it harder and harder to breath. Tears streaming down her face and her body crumpling to the ground. "I- I'm so sorry" she scream. "I'm so-"_

Claire sprung up from her sleep breathing heavily. She looked to her side and sees her husband chest down on the bed and head tilted her way. She gently pushed his hair out of his face and let out a sigh of relief. She then looks to the other side where here side table was and checked the time. 3:30 am. She slowly pulls the cover off her body and tiptoes quietly to the bathroom to get her robe And put its on. She then goes out the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Claire knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep at this point so she decided to make some coffee. Once she got her coffee she took her cup and sat down at the island in the kitchen. She slowly inhaled the scent of her hot coffee and then took a sip closing her eyes.

 _"couldn't sleep?"_ Claire jumped a little by the voice startling her.  _"Sorry babe"_ Owen said coming up to her and planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and chuckled a little bit. _"Nightmare again"_ she says looking up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two and a half years since the incident in Jurassic world. Owen and Claire's "sticking together for suevival" ended up being "sticking together forever." After a year they got married. Claire never thought she would ever marry, in fact she never thought she would be in a relationship at all due to her being a "workaholic", but she would never trade it for the world. Owen and Claire knew each other like an open book and understood each other well despite their infamous first date, which was years ago, but they look back at it now and laugh at how stupid they were.

"wanna talk about the dream" Owen asked. She nodded her head no and sighed heavily. "you know after almoat three years you would think I would stop having these damn nightmares" Claire says taking another sip of her coffee. Owen put his hand on the small of back and rubbed it in a circular motion. "Do you think going back to Isla Nublar is a bad idea Owen? What if everything repeats itself again. People died and were hurt because of me Owen! We also have to look at the bigger picture here, it's not just you and me anymore. We also have to think about her too" Claire says looking at Owen. Owen looked deep into his wife's eyes and saw the worry in them. "first of all its not your fau-" "but it is! I didn't listen to you when you said to shut it down. I accepted the fact I was responsible for the damage done that day" Claire says cutting Owen off. "Listen" Owen says pulling claire closer to him. "First of all that day was not your fault okay and second, it's up to you if we go back or not, we can still call and tell them we're not interested" Owen said looking into her eyes.

Claire looked at Owen and sighed. "No, no, I know how excited you were about this, to see Blue again, I don't want to take that away from you" she says placing a hand on Owen's cheek. "But you know when our little one gets older, she'll ask questions" claire continues to say chuckling. And as if it was on cue little cries were coming from the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry about all the grammar mistakes! I'm writing this on my phone instead of my computer so that's why I keep misspelling words and why the chapter are short, anyways I'm going to try making the chapters longer and I also hope you all are enjoying it so far. Thank you for reading and please leave reviews! Thanks everyone! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3! Things will get interesting as chapters go along, but right now it will be a little calm and slow, hope you guys enjoy it!

Claire walked over to the room where the cries were coming from. She picked up the little delicate 7 month baby into her arms. "Hi little charlie" she cooed to her baby girl. "did we wake you up princess" she's whispered to charlotte. Claire brought the little baby to her chest and cradled her and humming. At that moment Claire had a little flashback to when little Charlotte was born. The doctors said that they were going to have a boy, so they were going to name the baby Charlie, but on the day of it turns out it was a girl all along and decided to name her Charlotte, but use charlie as a nickname. She remembered Owen's face when he saw his baby girl for the first time. He was in awe, and so was she. She never thought she could love a person so much as she did when charlie first came into the world. This was hers. This was Owens. This was theirs. They made her. Claire never thought that she would ever have a child, but oh was it worth it. It was the best decision she had ever made. It was the best decision she made with Owen.

 

"how are my two girls" Owen asked causing Claire to snap back into reality. Owen was standing at the doorway smiling at the sight of his two girls. "good" she said looking up at him and smiling. Owen made his way to Claire and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back with his chin on her shoulder looking down at his baby girl. "she's beautiful, just like her mother" he whispered into claire's ear. She smiled. "just 4 more days until we move back to Isla Nublar" she says turning around to face Owen. Charlie was sound asleep again at this point. "Man i never thought i would say this, but I'm actually going to miss the snow here in New York" owen said chucking. Claire grinned and walked over to the crib and put charlie down carefully not trying to wake her up. She looked at the clock on the wall.  _4:30 am._ She walked back to Owen and hugged him. He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to his bear chest. "I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep now, so why don't we watch tv in the living room" she whispers into his ear. Owen chuckled and intertwined his hands with Claire's leading them out of charlie's room and Claire closing the door on their way out.

 

** 4 Days later **

 

Owen were getting their luggages into the taxi while Claire was buckling up charlie's car seat in the taxi. Since they were moving back to Isla Nublar, they decided that they would just buy new furniture for the new house they bought about a month and a half ago. All they brought with them is their clothes and pictures they had in what was once their house.

"All ready" Owen said closing the trunk of the taxi.

"All ready here too" Claire said finishing up Charlie's car seat.

Owen sat infront in the passengers seat while Claire sat in the back with Charlie. Once everyone was settled into the car, the Taxi drove off. Claire looked back getting a glance of their old house before it disappeared into the distance.

 

After a total of 5 Hours and 10 minutes from a taxi, plane and boat, they finally made it to their new house. Their house was located in a little island about 15 minutes way on boat to Isla Nublar from their house. They bought a house by the ocean so that they could use their boat they purchased a month ago, to the Island. Owen got out of the taxi they took from getting off the boat and went to help claire and charlie out. Once they were both out Owen got their luggages and closed the trunk when he was done. He quickly paid the cab driver and the driver sped off. "Well here we are" Owen said looking at their new house in front of them. "Here we are" Claire repeats after him. The house was totally brand new. They are the first ones to live in this house. It was a big brick house with 4 bedrooms and 3 and a half baths with a gate around their house. When they first went there to see the house months ago before they bought it, they saw this house and thought it would be perfect for them. It had enough rooms for when family visited and it was secure for charlie to run around in the front yard when she's older because of the gate.

Owen got the first two luggages in his hand and Claire had Charlie's car seat in one hand and the set of keys to their house in the other. The both walked up to the new house and Claire unlocked the door. The both stepped inside and Claire put down Charlie in her car seat on the ground, still sound asleep and Owen putting down the two luggages he had so far. 

"Home sweet home" Owen said inhaling the fresh air that was coming from the open door.

Claire's eyes wondered around the front floor of their house. " Ill be right back, I'm going to get the rest of the luggages" Owen said breaking the silence. Claire nodded her head and he headed out.

Charlie began to squirm in her car seat now. Claire walked over to her and unbuckled her from the seat and picked her up. "Hey baby, look this is your new home" she said to her baby. "Come on lets look around" she said to Charlie.

Claire first went upstairs and looked at each room with charlie in her arms. When they finally reached Charlie's room, Claire stopped in front of it. This room already had a crib set up. "This is your new room" she cooed to Charlie. Charlie let out a little happy squeal. Claire laughed. "looks like you already love your room don't you" she said kissing the top of Charlie's head.

"Honey" claire heard Owen yell from downstairs. 

"Up here!" she yelled back.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and into Charlie's room. Claire turned to Owen and smiled passing Charlie over to him. The baby nestled into her her fathers neck. Owen kissed her forehead and then looked up at Claire walking towards her. "You ready to be back at the park" he asked in a concerned voice. Claire nodded.

"As long as we stick together" she said stepping closer to Owen and filling the space between them.

"for survival" Owen asked. Claire went up on her tippy toes and kissed her husbands lips carefully not trying to squish their baby.

"for survival" she says pulling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews! i love reading your opinions and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes! Thank you all who are reading my story :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 4 for you guys! Hope you Enjoy :)

Its been a week now since they moved into their new house. The house was finally fully furnished, ready to settle in completely now. Owen and Claire were in the kitchen preparing dinner together for the night. Claire was making chicken alfredo pasta, while Owen made his "special" garlic bread. They were each at their own corner of the kitchen doing their own thing. In complete silence.

"Do you ever think about having another one?" Claire asked breaking the silence.

Owen looked over Claire's way and raised an eyebrow. "another what babe?" he asked chuckling. She looked down and shrugged. "another baby" she said. At this point Owen was completely stunned at the question due to the fact Claire gave birth to their first child just a couple months ago. Claire could see the shockness on Owens face. "i know it's soon, I was just wondering, you know" she said quickly. Owen smiled and dropped the bread that was in his hand and walked over to Claire. She turned towards him to be face to face with him. He pulled her by the waist closing the gap between them and smiled down at her. "You just can't get enough of me can you, you must really want multiple Grady's in this house" he said smirking. She laughed and playfully slaped his chest. "it doesn't have to be right away, we can wait for a while" she said. He chuckled and kissed her lips. She instantly kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck ignoring the fact the pasta was boiling over. Claire quickly pulled away at the sound of the water sizzling on the stove. "way for the moment to be ruined" Owen said chuckling walking backwards to his corner still looking at claire. She stuck out her tongue and turned around facing the ailing water and shook her butt at him. He chuckled and turned around back to his bread. "God i love her" he said in a low tone, chuckling to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Today was the day Claire and Owen had to go visit the new park. In a week, the new park will be opened. They were all in their boat crossing the other side about a minute away from Isla Nublar. Claire had Charlie in her lap bouncing the little baby up and down lightly.

"There it is" Owen yelled back for Claire to hear since the splashes of water made it difficult to hear.

Claire looked up and saw the park. _Welcome to Jurassic World_ the signed read and a  _Opening soon_  sign beside it. Claire took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. " _This is going to be a long day"_ Claire thought.

Once they reached the island, Owen parked the boat and got out letting out his hands for Claire to hand Charlie over. Once he had Charlie in one of his arms, he held out one hand for his wife to take. She took his hand and stepped off the boat. She looked up at the big doors that opened the park. She let out a big sigh causing Owen to tighten his hand around hers letting her know he's here for her.

From a distant they saw a tall man walking towards them. Not taller than Owen, but certainly taller than Claire. "Ah! Mr and Mrs Grady! Its certainly nice to meet you both" the tall blonde said to both of them, striking out his hand out. "Owen" owen said shaking the mans hand first. "Claire" Claire said shaking the mans hand after. "My names John, John Miller, but please call me John" he said smiling at both of them "Im the new Owner of the park, the late Mr. Mesrani, left the park in my hand to take care of" he continued to say. "and this must be your baby girl" he said gesturing to Charlie. Claire smiled and nodded. "Yes, her names Charlotte" Owen said looking at his child in his arms. "well its certainly nice to meet you little Charlotte" he said placing a finger on charlie little hand rubbing it softly causing the baby to squeal with joy. John chuckled and focussed back to the two adults. "Now are you two ready to take a tour of the new Jurassic world" he asked them both. Clair and Owen looked at each other and then back at John, nodding their heads simultaneously.

 

* * *

 

 

"So what do you two think" John asked looking at both Owen and Claire. "It certainly looks a little different from the old Jurassic World" Claire said stepping in first. "Ah yes, we thought about making it different so that we can start brand new and forget about the tragedy that happened 3 years ago" John said. Claire looked down and thought about what had happened 3 years ago. Owen looked at claire and quickly jumped in. "Its a great new start. Fresh and New. Great for families to be" Owen said. Owen grabbed Claire's hand and she instantly intertwined her fingers with his. John decided to change the subject. "Owen, would you like to see Blue" he asked. Owen's eyes lit up like it was christmas and Claire looked over to her husband and smiled. She knew he missed her. Blue was the only one he had left from the pack. Owen nodded and the John turned around waving his hand gesturing them to follow along.

 

They finally reached the paddock. Owen saw 3 brand new faces and Blue. He smiled at the sight of Blue. Claire looked over at Owen and saw his smile. The sight made her heart melt. "as you can see, we have three new friends for Blue. We have Violet, Daisy and  Crystal" John said gesturing at the raptors. Owen was happy at the fact Blue had a family again, but made him slightly sad about the loss of Charlie and Echo. "Im sure they are going to have a great time being around you" John said. The three new raptors were still little, not babies, but still little. Owen knew it was going to be difficult with the three since he didn't get to imprint them when they were born, but he also knew it would be difficult to be with Blue since she hasn't seen him in ages. He knew he would have to start a new relationship with all four of them. For him to be the Alpha and Blue being the Beta. "Im also glad to inform you that you will be having two more people working with you" John said. 

 

As if on queue someone yelled "hey my friend!" Owen recognized the voice. Owen and Claire quickly turned around and saw Barry walking towards them. Barry walked over and gave Claire a hug and kiss on the cheek and turned towards Owen and gave him a bro hug. "And who is this" he said smiling at the little girl in Owens arms. "this is Charlotte, Charlie for short" Claire said. "ah i knew you two would end up together and have a kid" he said chuckling. Owen laughed. "She couldn't resist the Grady touch" Owen said chuckling. Claire laughed and playfully hit Owen's arm. "Ah i remember Owen talking non stop about your infamous first date" Barry said chuckling. All three were laughing about Owen and Claire's first date that the forgot about John awkwardly standing there clearing his throat. "Sorry about that sir" Barry said gesturing to John. "Nice to meet you again Barry" John said letting out a hand. Barry and John shook hands. "well are we ready to continue through the park" John said to them. They all nodded and followed after John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying my story so far! Thank you for your comments and suggestions, I greatly appreciate it! Please feel free to leave more reviews, I love reading them :) Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Enjoy lovelies :)

They were finally done touring the park, Barry and john went their own separate ways while Owen and Claire decided to get food at the new fast food places in the park since they were open to the workers who were visiting the park before opening. Claire and Charlie were seated at a table under an umbrella waiting for Owen to get the food. Claire took out some milk for Charlie and started feeding her. She looked over and saw Owen coming back with their food and drinks. "here's your hot dog babe, ketchup, mustard and relish just the way you like it" Owen said setting the food down along with her soft drink. She smiled up at him. "thank you" she said. He smiled and sat down beside her placing his own food down and they both sat there eating their food quietly.The silence was then broken when Charlie started to fuss in Claire's lap. Claire put her hot dog down and faced her attention to Charlie. "looks like someone's done eating" she said taking the bottle away from Charlie. "That's my girl" Owen said chuckling. Claire cleaned up Charlie's face with a napkin and put the bottle away and faced her attention to Owen. "So, what do you think of the park" she asked. "I think it will be great, Wu is gone now and everything is built more securely. Although this place brings back horrible memories, i missed it, or i should say i missed Blue. I miss my raptors" He says looking into Claire's eyes. She brought her hand to his on the table and rested it on his rubbing her thumb over his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

After a long day at the park, the Grady's were finally home. Charlie was asleep in Owen's arms and he went up to put her to bed. It was 8:00 pm in the evening now, but the sun was just only setting at this time. Claire kicked off her shoes and went into the kitchen and got out two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine and went into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and placed the bottle and two glasses on the coffee table and turned on the tv. Once she found the food network she out down the remote and proceeded to open the bottle of wine and poured some into each glass. Once she was done pouring she put the bottle back down on the coffee table and laid back on the couch putting her feet on top of the table and took a sip of her wine. She soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs, knowing it was Owen. "ah, no tequila?" Owen said chuckling. Claire rolled her eyes and laughed taking another sip of her wine. "Nope not today babe" she said. He chuckled again and stay down beside claire. He grabbed his glass and laid back into the couch and put and arm around Claire's shoulders bringing her into him. She cuddled up to him and continued watching the tv. They both sat in silence looking at the Tv and sipping their wine. Just being in each others presences brought them relaxation and calmness. They loved moments like these. Since the baby was born they never go to have time for themselves, don't get them wrong, they loved every single moment with Charlie. That baby was their world, but moments like these when they could have time for themselves, were amazing. They got to reconnect despite not talking to each other. Owen looked over at Claire and finally broke the silence. "I love yo so much" he said looking at the side of Claire's face. She looked at him and smiled. "I love you so much too Owen" she said smiling at him. He leaned in and kissed he soft, plump lips and she immediately kissed back.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Claire woke up to a crying little baby. She looked at the time and it was 10:00 in the morning. She was suppressed that Charlie didn't make a single sound all night since now. She pulled the covers off her and was about to get up only to be pulled back from a strong hand. "i got it babe" Owen said smiling at her. "You sure" she asked raising an eyebrow. He chuckled and pecked her lips and nodded. She chuckled and watched Owen get out of bed and walked over to the door. She smiled and snuggled back into the covers and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Claire opened her eyes and looked over the the clock. It was now 12 in the afternoon. She looked over to the side to check on Owen, but he was gone. She rubbed her eyes, stretched and yawned finally ready to get up. She got out of bed and wen to the bathroom and washed her face. Once she was done, she made her way into the big walk in closet and got out a some jeans ad a v-neck t shirt. She rolled up her jeans above her ankles. She got out a pair on shoes and put them on. Once she was done she decided to be makeup free for the day. She made her way in Charlie's room. No Charlie. She went downstairs to the kitchen. Empty. She checked the living room. Empty. "Owen" she called out. No sound. She walked into the dining room and saw a note on the table. She picked it up and it read:

_Charlie and I didn't want to wake you, If you're looking for us we're in the backyard having a little swim! Hopefully we didn't worry you._

_\- Owen_

Claire smiled and made her way out back. She heard little giggles coming from a little baby and made her heart instantly warm. She finally came into view of Owen and Charlie. Owen was holding her while Charlie giggled overtime the waster splashed when she hit it with her hand. Owen looked up and saw Claire and smiled. "Look who decided to wake up" He said chuckling. Claire smiled and brought her hand up to block the sun from her eyes so she could see better. "are you going to come join us beautiful" he asked his wife. She chuckled and shake her head no. "Im just going to put my feet in, i didn't put on my bathing suit" she said. She sat down and plopped her feet in. She loved the sight of her two favourite people. Owen and Charlie. Oh how she loved them dearly. Her mind was going somewhere else until she felt water splash her clothes. "Hey!" she said. Owen chuckled. "Don't look at me! It was Charlie" Owen said laughing. "Don't blame your child Owen" She said chuckling. Owen splashed her with water again, making her even more drenched. Charlie let out a squeal and started splashing the water, which made her mother wet. "See i told you it was Charlie" Owen said chuckling. Claire laughed and rolled her eyes. Charlie started to kick her feet in the water and giggle. "Look at my little water baby" Claire said in awe. Claire took out her phone and took pictures of Owen and Charlie in the pool. These are the memories she was going to cherish forever.

 

* * *

 

 

The three Grady's went inside the house after their time outside at the pool. Claire got towed to dry themselves. Once she was done drying herself, she wiped down Charlie, making her giggle. Claire smiled and kissed her nose causing Charlie to let out a little squeal. They all made their way to the kitchen and Claire sat down at the island stool with Charlie while Owen went and opened up the fridge. "How does a sandwich sound" Owen asked. "sounds amazing" She said back. Owen smiled and went on to making the sandwiches. Charlie started to fuss in her mother's lap letting her know she was hungry. Claire got the memo and put Charlie in her in her bay stool and then walked over to the cabinet to get some baby food. Once she got some, she got the spoon and walked back over to Charlie and sat on the stool in front of her and proceeded to feed her. After a few minutes Charlie decided to make a mess and spit out her food. "come on baby, eat please" Claire said cleaning up Charlie's face. Owen placed the sandwich in front of claire with a bottle of water to go with it. "thanks honey" she said to him still facing Charlie, trying to get her to eat some more. Owen sat down at the stool beside claire and took a bite of his sandwich. Charlie wouldn't eat anymore so she placed the good down on Charlie's little table attached to her stool. Claire faced her food and took a bit of her sandwich. "Mmm, I'm so hungry" she said. After a few minutes, Claire completely devoured her food. Owen chuckled and Claire looked over at him. "What i was hungry" she said with a mouthful of food. Owen chuckled again and kissed her cheek wiping a crumb off her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments/reviews, i greatly appreciate it. Hope you guys are enjoying it! Xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you all, Sorry it's shorter than my other ones, but I hope you enjoy!

The day had finally come. Claire got up at 7:00 am to get ready, leaving Owen in bed to give him some more time to sleep. Claire went into Charlie's room to feed her. Once she was done, she put Charlie back into her crib and closed the door shut when she left her room. Claire then went into the bathroom and washed her face. When she was done, she took out her hair straightener and started straightening her hair. Once she was done that, she got out her makeup and started to put it on. After applying all her makeup she went into the closet and got out a classy pink tank top that had ruffles on them and paired it with a knee length creme coloured skirt. She went over to the her shoes and picked a pair of white wedges. She looked over to the corner of her closet and saw a heel sticking out. She went over to it and took them out. It was the white heels she wore when the indominus got out. Since then she had them cleaned trying to wipe off the memories of that day. She kept those heels to this day. Those heels are the reason she stayed strong. She always debated whether or not she should throw them away, but she would always just put them aside. Claire decided to take off the wedges she was wearing and put on her white pair of heels. She looked into the floor length mirror and took a deep breath in. "today's going to be a long day" she said breathing out. She heard the doorbell go off knowing it was the nanny to look after Charlie while Owen and herself were at work. She took one last glance in the mirror and then headed downstairs to open the door for the nanny.

 

* * *

 

 

"Claire no way, you're back!" Claire heard a man say while she walked into the control room. She looked over and saw Lowery. She smiled at him and walked up to him. It was hard for her to say, but she actually missed the guy. Lowery got up and hugged her. "I didn't think you would come back" he said pulling away. She sighed. "Me neither" she heard Owen say walking towards them. "Hey man" Lowery said chuckling and shook Owen's hand. "So what's been knew with you guys, i heard you guys got married" Lowery said looking at both of them. Owen chuckled. "Ya, she couldn't stay away from me" he said chuckling. Claire rolled her eyes and let out a giggle. "any children yet" Lowery asked. Claire nodded. "one, her names Charlotte" she said smiling. Its been less than an hour since she saw Charlie and she already missed her. "wow, I must meet her sometime" Lowery said smiling. "of course, we'll bring her in one day" Claire said. "well I'm going to go head off to the raptors now, ill see you at lunch babe" Owen said kissing Claire's cheek. "and ill see you around man" he said to Lowery and walked away. "well lets started getting to work shall we" Claire said. Lowery chuckled. "still that workaholic i know" he said getting the monitors ready. Claire chuckled and rolled her eyes at his comment.

 

* * *

 

 

It was now lunch and Claire took the mercedes benz she had out to the raptors paddock. She grabbed the salad she had for herself and the sandwich she had for Owen from the passenger seat and gout out of the car using her foot to shut the door. Claire saw Owen in the corner with Barry and a woman talking. Owen looked up from the conversation and saw Claire walking towards them. "Hey got our lunches" she said smiling and handing over his food. "thanks honey" Owen said kissing her cheek. "Well you obviously know Barry" He said chuckling. "this over here is katy, she works with us here" he said gesturing to the medium height brunette beside Barry. The brunette smiled at claire and stuck out her hand. "pleasure to meet you Mrs. Grady" she said. "Please call me Claire" Claire said shaking her hand and smiling. "well we're going to go eat now, i'll see you guys back after lunch" Owen said placing his hand on Claire's back and guiding her away. They reached the break room they had over by the paddock and sat at a table. "so hows work so far" Owen said unwrapping his sandwich. "stressful already and I miss Charlie terribly" she said taking a bite of her salad. "how about you, hows working with katy so far" she asked taking another bite of her salad. "Good so far, I've been teaching her how to feed the raptors" he said before taking a sip of his water. "ah" is all Claire said before taking another bite of her food. "she very pretty" Claire said in a jealous tone, which she didn't mean to sound like. Owen raised an eyebrow. "Is someone getting a little jealous over here" he asked chuckling. "am not!" she quickly shot back. Owen chuckled again. "you don't have anything to worry about babe, ill make sure you wont catch us when you come visit me" he said jokingly. "not funny" she said trying to be serious, but ended up letting out a giggle. "you know I'm just playing" he said chuckling. she rolled her eyes. "ya, i know" she said grinning. They continued to eat their food and chat. Once they were done Owen got their garbage and threw it out. Owen walked Claire back to her car. She was about to get int when he grabbed her arm gently and turned her around smashing his lips onto hers. Owen smiled into the kiss and finally pulled away. He opened the car door for her and shut it once she was in. "ill see you later" he said winking. She nodded her head and smiled. "see you later" she said blushing. He walked off and she started the car and drove off thinking about how much Owen gave her butterflies in her stomach to this day despite them being married. She chuckled to herself and continued to drive back to the main part of the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too cheesy or corny for you guys aha, anyways I'm out of town for the day tomorrow so ill try to post when i come home! Please feel free to leave your comments/reviews, i love reading them! Talk to you again next chapter! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while! anyways here's a new chapter! Also please leave clawen prompts for me to do, I want to strart writing some one shots so please leave prompts in the comments! Thanks lovelies Xx

The day was coming to an end now, Claire was checking up on some last minute things and putting away files in her office before she would meet Owen at their boat. Once she was done, she closed her file cabinet and got her purse and walked towards the door turning off the lights before closing her door and locking it. She was walking in the silent and clear hallway making her slightly uncomfortable because there was usually people still here at this time. She started to walk a little faster.

"Claire" she heard her name and turned around facing John.

"oh hi sir, I didn't know you were still here" she said.

"Getting last minute things done, we have a new doctor coming in tomorrow. Dr. Kurtelly, that's her name" he said

" oh, I'll be sure to welcome her tomorrow then" she said smiling.

"Well I'm going to let you go now, have a goodnight Claire" he said turning away from her.

"You too sir" she said turning back to the direction she was going.

 

* * *

 

 

"so I was thinking we should have a date night soon" Claire said snuggling into Owen on the couch.

"what do you have in mind" he asked turning away from the TV.

"you know.. You, me, dinner and maybe a little something something at the end" she said smirking And leaning in close to him.

owen chuckled. "are you trying to seduce me" he said smirking.

"maybe, is it working" she asked in a sedcutive tone and inches away from his face.

"maybe" he said chucking.

claire chuckled and pulled away. "no, but seriously we should have a date night soon" she said.

"wow you Claire Grady are such a tease" he said. "But I think that's a good idea, have a little time for ourselves" he continued Wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She smiled and started leaning in until she heard little cries from the monitor beside them. They both sighed and pulled away. "Your turn" she said to Owen chuckling. Owen chuckled and got up. "Oh ya seduce me and then let me do the work..makes sense" he said letting out another chuckle. claire grinned. "What can I say" She said shrugging her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and then proceeded to go to their crying baby.

 

When Owen came down from calming Charlie down, he saw Claire fast asleep on the couch. He went over and turned off the tv and then walked over to claire gently placing one hand under her back and the other under her legs. He carried her up the stairs and into their room gently placing her in bed trying to not wake her up. He then got himself into bed and kisse his wife's forehead. He took a minute to admire her features. "God I'm so lucky" he thought. He knew the day he met Claire that he would make her his, despite their failed date. He never had a doubt. The first time he laid eyes on her she was a confident, stern and feisty woman who didn't take shit from anyone, and he loved that. That was 7 years ago, but she still had that in her, and he loved it so damn much. Owen brought the covers on top of both of them and right when he laid down on the pillow claire automatically snuggled into Owen's chest. He smiled and thought about how he loved this woman so damn much before falling fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I know this was a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to leave clawen prompts in the comments! Thanks for reading! I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can! T'ill next chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first clawen fanfic, I've written before for other fandoms, but stopped writing for a long time , so this feels all brand new to me! Please leave comments, I'd love to hear from you all! Thanks! :)


End file.
